


The first

by midorihime_sama



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihime_sama/pseuds/midorihime_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Kamui and Leo sharing their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first Fire Emblem fic, for my favorite couple of Fire Emblem Fates: Leo and Female Avatar. I used the Japanese Avatar’s name. This is narrated in a first-person POV, so I hope it’s not too weird. Enjoy!

The first

Leo was really nervous. You could easily tell by the way he was blushing so hard, hands trembling slightly at his side. It was quite a heartwarming sight. You’d tease him about it, were you not feeling extremely bashful as well. The Nohrian prince had just confessed his feelings for you, putting that beautiful, golden ring around your finger. You were happier than ever, knowing that the dark knight in fact returned your long-hidden love. After adorning your finger with the gem, Leo had held your hands in a warm, loving embrace between his own. He had adoringly kissed each one of your fingers. Your face was burning, but so was your heart in what felt like pure happiness.

“Leo… I can’t believe this is actually _happening_ ” the smile gracing your features grew into a grin of full joy, and tears started to roll down your red cheeks. The look of shock and growing panic in his earthen gaze quickly made you apologize, brushing off the water pearls with shaking hands.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t worry. I’m just so _happy_ ” your words and the bright grin that accompanied them seemed to achieve the desired soothing effect in your soon-to-be husband.

“W-Well then… I shall do something to make it _feel_ even more real to you” the blond prince blushed profusely at his own words, amethyst eyes seeking a safe heaven in the ground, desperately attempting to hide his nervousness.

“Leo?” at first, you didn’t understand what he could possibly mean, but when the dark knight raised his gaze again and met yours, everything became crystal-clear. A deep red colored your cheeks, rivaling his. Sudden shyness and an earnest wish seemed to claim you both, thoughts lost in each other's orbs.

Smiling encouragingly, you raised up a hand to gently brush away his golden locks, resting it against his warm cheek afterwards. With a new discovered boldness, his arm locked against your waist, pulling you closer to his body. The prince’s hand mimicked your gesture, softly caressing the sensitive skin on your cheek, choosing to repose lightly on your neck. A shiver, unknown until now, ran through you. His proximity had both eliciting and frightening effects over your body. All of your senses were fully awake. Awareness of his dark, bittersweet scent filled your nose. It was rich and moist, like raining falling on a field. You had never being so close before. And the look on his eyes just stole your breath away. Such a strong, determined gaze, filled with tenderness and… desire. A dangerous, possessive glaze covered his features.

“Kamui…” and the way he said your name, it just made you melt. His embrace around you was so loving and firm, a caring and possessive touch resembling nothing you had felt before.

“L-Leo” just as yourself, the Nohrian prince seemed quite pleased to hear you utter his name in such an intimate voice. The previous nervousness had been quickly replaced with confidence in his actions. The blonde’s hand moved to the back of your neck, gently closing the brief distance that remained between you. His lips were soft, sweet and warm, more than you could’ve ever dreamed of. Leo tenderly kissed your upper lip and the sides of your mouth, proceeding to caress the lower lip. His fingers lovingly stroke the skin on the side of your neck, locking into the silky hair on the back of your neck. Out of their own will, your hands raised to embrace his neck, pulling him closer.

As you slowly melt into the kiss, his other hand pulled you even closer to him, mouth tasting every part of your lips. His tongue proceeded to part them slightly, begging for entrance. As you shyly opened your mouth, the prince explored every corner, tasting and fondling your tongue with overwhelming love and desire.

When you finally parted for air, Leo wore an expression of pure happiness and content, a loving gaze burning on his earthen eyes and a soft smile gracing his lips.

“I love you, my dear Kamui. I hope you’ll always remember that… and _this_ moment, as well”, the prince whispered in a slightly husky but sweet voice next to your ear.

“I-I love you so much, Leo. This is the _realest_ moment of my entire life” you gifted him with a loving, sincere smile, then sighed happily into his chest, melting into the embrace you two shared.

“Although” and the dark knight pulled slightly away to look at your mischievous smile, “I might need to be reminded from time to time, you know… so I _never_ forget”.

Mustering a mischievous smirk of his own, the prince replied with an amused note on his velvet voice, “But of course, my wife. You do not need to ask. What kind of teacher would I be without offering you the chance for _constant_ practice?”

Watching as you blushed heavily at his words, Leo laughed playfully.

“I _so_ enjoy to see you blush, my love. But alas, the truth is that I love _everything_ about you”.

And with that he kissed you fiercely again, full of that same burning passion you shared. Just like the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
